


Home Remedies

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, care, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Rich was sick and home from school for the third day in a row.Prompt: “It is my medical opinion that you need to shut the fuck up.”





	

Rich was sick and home from school for the third day in a row. There were mountains of tissues and several bowls and mugs laying around his bed. Somehow he had convinced his parents to move the small TV that was usually in the kitchen into his room. Even with the TV he was bored. And the boredom was worse than the cold. He was miserable.

Flipping through the channels he didn’t stay long on any one station. Occasionally he would pause to talk along with a commercial he had memorized. Between his stuffed up nose and hoarse throat, his voice was not what he was used to hearing. But it was something he was trying not to let get to him, instead trying out a myriad of silly voices to commentate alongside the shows. Anything to alleviate the boredom.

“Looks like your grandmother’s ancient vase is actually an egg of an ancient race of lizard people. Too bad Martha didn’t boil it when she had the chance!” Laughter at his open door caused him to stop his commentary on a rerun of Antiques Roadshow. Looking over he caught sight of a mop of curly hair and a smile that caused his heart to do a flip-flop. “Come to laugh at your boyfriend, the funny sounding leper?”

“You do not have leprosy. Your mom said it was probably just bronchitis and not contagious.” Rob stepped into the room with a stack of books and papers in his arms. “I’ve brought you the work you’ve missed in class.”

“Joy. That makes me happier than pig in shit.” Rich complained, the sarcasm wasn’t lost as he hiked up the blankets higher turning himself into a mound. Just his face was visible and occasionally the remote as it was aimed to change the channel again.

Rob put the pile of school work down on the top of the dresser and took a seat on the far end of the bed. Shoving at Rich’s legs until he pulled them into himself, Rob skootched himself closer until he was leaning into the blanket mound that was his boyfriend.

“So how’s the school managing without me?” Rich finally spoke up after having flipped through all the channels for a third cycle. He had sat up and had let the blankets drop some so he could snake an arm around Rob’s waist as they sat together on his bed.

“Well it hasn’t caught on fire in a couple days and I think Mrs. Prenga’s bald spot is starting to grow back in. Rich you’ve been gone less than a week, nothing has changed. Although it is a little less exciting without you there.” Rob admitted that he missed seeing him during classes, Rich was loud and could make an entire class break into laughter with his well timed comments and jokes. The occasional rushed and heated kiss in an empty hallway was just extra.

“You know I was doing some research on ways to speed up an illness and found an interesting article.” He paused, waiting to gauge Rob’s reaction to him doing any research on his own. Only getting an arched eyebrow he continued. “The article was talking about the healing properties of release. So I was thinkin’ if you’d go down on me I might get better quicker.”

“I don’t know where you heard that, but in my medical opinion you need to shut the hell up.” Rob pushed at him, knowing that he was full of shit with his ‘research’. He also didn’t want to risk himself getting sick either.

Rich couldn’t help but laugh at the response, his laughter causing him to break down into heavy coughing. Holding onto his chest he reached out for a glass of water and felt his fingers connect sooner than he remembered with the cold glass. When his fingers slid into the warmth of another hand he knew Rob had handed him the drink.

“If laughing makes you cough this hard, imagine what it would be like with all the moaning and gasping you do.” Rob teased him while he was busy taking small sips at the water.

“It was worth a try.” Rich smiled weakly as his breathing slowly returned to a normal pace. His chest hurt from all the coughing and Rob had a point. He knew he wouldn’t be able to make it through without his body trying to cough a lung out. Even holding his breath triggered a coughing attack. “Can I ask you to stick around until I fall asleep again? It shouldn’t be long, I’m asleep like every two hours because of this cold.”

“Yeah I can do that.” Rob smiled, running his hand through Rich’s stringy hair while they watched some Hallmark movie. His touch was soothing to Rich and he could feel him relaxing against his body. They stayed like that until Rob heard the heavy breathing that indicated that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. Risking a quick kiss to his forehead Rob made sure he was tucked back into the blankets and closed the door quietly behind him.


End file.
